


Sam and Dean Go on a Trip To Save the World

by motw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: presumably a million dead Pokémon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Sam and Dean Go on a Trip To Save the World
Kudos: 3





	Sam and Dean Go on a Trip To Save the World

Sam looked over the desolate ground, his eyes haunted and distant. Dean was behind him, leaned against a rock, blood all over his face and clothes. Dean couldn't tell if it was even his blood at this point. The sky was red and cloudless, but you couldn't see the sun. Sam didn't remember if there had been a sun when they arrived here. Surely there must have been, surely they hadn't killed that too. He turned to face Dean, dropping the angel blade on the ground where it made a flat sound as it hit some piece of bone or rock or building. He helped Dean up, and pointed towards the glowing vertical slice of magic hanging in the air. The way home, to their world. The right world. Not this place full of blood and death and monsters. Dean stood, woozy but awake, shaky but stable. They both started towards the tear in the fabric of reality. As they approached they felt the energy of the thing, making them feel like they heard nails on a chalkboard but without any sound. Sam stopped, and looked at the destruction and death they had caused. He met Dean's eyes, and Dean understood the question Sam couldn't bring himself to ask. "Sam, you know we had to. We had a choice. Them or us. Our world or theirs. We could only build one Poke ball, and that wasn't enough to catch them all. . . so we had to destroy them all. " Sam nodded, and they walked back through the portal into their own world. With luck, the monsters they saw in this world, these "Pokemon", would never be seen again.


End file.
